Cell Block Tango
by Modern Whale
Summary: 6 wanita di Cook County Jail punya cerita yang berbeda-beda tentang bagaimana mereka bisa ada di sana. HiruMamo, SenaSuzu, MarcoHimuro, YamaKarin, KotaJulie, ShinWaka. Chara death. Rated M for gore


HALOOOOOOOOOOO!

Apakah anda kenal seorang author dengan sapaan tersebut?

Ya, hehehe, sekali lagi saya ganti pen name. Seperti katanya Moriarty, "Sorry boys, I'm sooo changeable!". Sebelumnya saya mengembara dengan nama **teotekdung**. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika Negara Api menyerang.

Ya, daripada ngebacot nggak penting, mending baca aja. Tau lagu Cell Block Tango nggak? Nah, fanfic ini terinspirasi lagu itu, Cuma ceritanya beda-beda.

* * *

**Mamori**

Ah, bodoh sekali kau, Mamo.

Bagaimana caranya sampai kau mau jalan bersamanya?

Padahal setahun yang lalu kau begitu membencinya. Tidak ada hari tanpa mengomel. Padahal setahun yang lalu kau menganggapnya sebagai orang terkejam yang pernah kaukenal. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak yakin kalau dia itu orang. Orang biasa menyebutnya setan.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia, dengan mata hijaunya, seolah-olah menghiptonismu. Seolah-olah semua itu bukan dia. Seolah-olah dia tidak pernah membawa senapan ke sekolah, seolah-olah dia tidak pernah mengancam kepala sekolah, seolah-olah dia…malaikat.

Seorang malaikat yang menghipnotismu hingga kau mau pindah ke Amerika bersamanya,

Di rumah yang kau yakin didapat dari hasil ancaman, tapi tetap tinggal bersamanya.

Kadang kau menatapnya dan berpikir apakah kau mabuk sepanjang hubungan kalian.

Yah, walau begitu kau tidak menyesal memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Hiruma. Dia hanya butuh kau jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu, dan untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, ia membanjirimu dengan cinta. Begitulah Hiruma. Kenapa kau tidak pernah sadar, sih, Mamo? Atau kau lupa dengan sifatnya?

Sudahlah,

Yang penting sekarang, dia tahu kau lebih pintar daripada dia.

Hahaha—mana bisa dia pamer ke-jeniusannya sekarang, kalau dia sudah tiada?

Bahkan orang seperti dia bisa dikelabui. Kau hanya melakukan apa yang ia lakukan padamu, kan?

Kau memanggilnya, lalu kau bilang blendernya rusak. Kau membujuknya memperbaikinya, dengan imbalan 'hiburan malam'. Dasar Hiruma, dia tak bisa menolak. Dia mau melakukan apapun agar bisa mendapat perlakuan spesial darimu. Kau itu seperti laba-laba _black widow_, tahu? Beracun, tapi elegan.

Saat dia asyik mengutak-atik blendermu, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam blender yang terbuka untuk melihat apa kerusakannya,

kau diam-diam memasukkan kabel ke stop kontak.

Lalu _sit back, and relax_.

Kau menatap dengan tenang—senang?—ketika mata pisau blender yang tajam itu merobek kulit Hiruma tanpa ampun.

Setelah tak ada lagi kulit yang tersisa di tangan Hiruma,

Mata pisau itu mendadak terlepas.

_Well_, setidaknya kau jujur soal satu hal, Mamori. Blender itu memang sudah rusak.

Mata pisau itu terlepas, dan tak sengaja mengenai leher Hiruma dan menghabisi tenggorokan si setan itu. Daging dan darah berceceran di dapurmu, seakan-akan bekas medan perang.

Kau berjalan mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa sang setan, puas dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat. Walau hanya sekedar memasukkan kabel ke stop kontak tanpa melakukan aksi pencegahan.

Lalu kau menjilat bibirmu.

"Mendadak lapar, nih."

Kau pun mengambil pisau dapur dan membelah dada setan yang penuh dosa itu.

Dan tiba-tiba jantungnya menjadi sangat menggiurkan.

Dengan tangan malaikat-mu, kau mengeluarkan jantung itu perlahan-lahan, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutmu dan menikmati rasa yang ditawarkan organ tak biasa dimakan itu.

Kau bisa merasakan kehidupan yang pernah dimiliki setan itu di jantungnya.

Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa merasakan memori yang pernah dimilikinya jika kau memakan otaknya juga?

Ah, indah sekali membayangkannya.

Tapi untung kau seorang siswi yang pintar, Mamo, kau memperhatikan pelajaran IPA, kan? Jika kau makan otak, ya, kau akan menderita penyakit sapi gila.

Dan tentu saja siapa yang mau melihat Anezaki Mamori terkena penyakit sapi gila?

….

Ah, siapa peduli?

Kau menyeringai dan mulai memotong kepala Hiruma,

Namun aksimu dihentikan oleh bunyi sirene di luar.

Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?

Pintu di-dobrak dan beberapa orang bersenjata yang memakai bulletproof vest memasuki rumahmu. Ada sekitar 10 orang, bukan tidak mungkin ada lebih di luar.

Salah satunya, perempuan, menemukanmu dan Hiruma di dapur. Namun tidak ada kengerian sedikit pun di wajahnya. Mungkin ini sudah biasa. Mungkin dia sudah pernah melihat yang lebih buruk.

Dia berbicara sesuatu di alat komunikasi sambil terus menodongkan pistol ke arahmu.

Para polisi yang tadi memasuki rumahmu pun berkumpul di dapur, lalu tiba-tiba kau merasa tak berdaya.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in the court of law," kata salah seorang dari mereka. Ini dibawa ke pengadilan? Kau cukup yakin tanpa perlu diadili pun para juri sudah tidak menyukaimu, mereka tidak usah membacakan hak-hak Miranda kepadamu. Tanganmu diborgol dan kau dibawa ke markas mereka.

Tapi kau benar-benar tidak menyesal.

Sungguh, benar-benar tidak menyesal.

Jika penjara memang tempatmu, bagimu tidak apa-apa. Kau dituntut atas first degree murder, yang artinya kau membunuh karena memang ada niat untuk membunuh. Namun aku tahu kau tidak peduli dengan semua itu, karena kau sangat puas dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan.

Kau bahkan tidak peduli siapa yang melapor polisi,

Mungkin seorang tetangga sialan yang mengintip ke rumahmu.

Masa hukuman untuk pembunuhan tingkat 1 di Amerika adalah antara 4 sampai 20 tahun. Tapi aku tahu pasti, dihukum seumur hidup pun kau juga tidak peduli, yang penting kau berhasil balas dendam.

Dan sekarang,

Disinilah orang yang kalian agung-agungkan sebagai Angel of Deimon,

Cook County Jail.

Sedikit sekali wanita disini, bahkan kalau dilihat-lihat dalam satu blok, hanya kau saja yang perempuan, Mamo. Lihat itu, para lelaki terus-terusan menatapmu tanpa henti, mengagumi kecantikanmu yang jarang ditandingi itu.

Kau mendengar salah satu dari mereka mengejekmu. "Hey, why are you here? You got out of the kitchen before making breakfast?"

Satu blok tertawa mendengar lelucon lelaki itu, namun kau diam saja. Tersenyum. Menyeringai, tepatnya. Lelucon itu memang lucu bagimu, karena mereka belum tahu yang sebenarnya.

"I murdered my husband and I ate his heart."

Seketika, tawa langsung menghilang dari blok itu. Kini mereka menatapmu dengan terkejut, dan sedikit takut.

Kau mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali duduk di tempat tidur yang keras. Kau menikmati tatapan mereka yang berganti dalam sekejap setelah kau mengatakan kalimat itu.

Sebuah senyuman tak kunjung hilang di wajahmu, sampai kau melihat seorang wanita yang digiring polisi ke sel kosong sebelahmu. Seorang wanita yang sangat familiar. Seorang wanita yang pernah kaukenal di Jepang dulu.

"Suzuna…?"


End file.
